13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Porter
|last_appearance = }} Kevin Porter is a main character in the first and second season of the Netflix original series, 13 Reasons Why. He makes an appearance in Season 3's . He is portrayed by Derek Luke. He was the new counselor at Liberty High School after Mrs. Antilly moved to another school district. However, after the events of his testimony during the trial, he was fired, making him the former counselor. He is the subject of the thirteenth and final tape made by Hannah Baker, where he was responsible for not helping Hannah after she told him about her sexual assault and suicidal thoughts. In the third season, he revealed to Clay Jensen that he was Bryce Walker's counselor after he left Liberty High because Bryce managed to fool all of his other therapists but Nora Walker knew Bryce couldn't fool him. When he came back, after Bryce's death, he was enlisted by the Walkers and their lawyers to build a case against Clay--their main suspect--however he helped Clay out in Bryce's murder case, by getting students to get angry enough at him for trying to make Clay look like a killer and defend him. He revealed to Clay that he knew his heart and so he picked students he knew would defend him against the case the police were building. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 Throughout the season, Mr. Porter talks to the students about Hannah's death, especially the subjects of the tapes, that were unknown to him at the time. In a flashback, Mr. Porter met with Hannah right before she committed suicide. He was the last person she visited before deciding to go home that evening and committing suicide. When she heavily implied that she had been raped, he failed to help her as he didn't have the standard information that is required with the school (which in the second season, he says needs to change because the school has missed a lot of signs), as Hannah wasn't able to give the details or even label it rape. He told her that if she was unable to tell him who the perpetrator is, that she needed to just move on with life. In the present time, after Hannah's suicide, he was confronted by Clay about this when Clay gave him the box of tapes. He told Mr. Porter that everyone who'd listened to the tapes before him knew what he did and didn't do. Mr. Porter went on to listen to the A side of the seventh tape, , which he is the subject of. But before he could, the principal walked in and informed him that Alex had shot himself in the head and was in critical condition. |-|Season 2= Season 2 When Jessica went back to school, Mr. Porter pinned Bryce against a wall in the boys restroom, threatened him and told him to leave Jessica alone. He and Coach Rick taught the baseball team about affirmative consent, and was, unlike Coach Rick, very serious about it. Mr. Porter asked Jessica if she wants to come to his office to talk and that he can help her, but Jessica didn't believe he can. Coach Rick confronted Mr. Porter about his encounter with Bryce and told him that he wants Mr. Porter to tell him first next time. Mr. Porter told Coach Rick that he needs to keep his players under control. He got interrogated by Sonya about the page that's missing from his datebook. Mr. Porter told her that it's messed up that she made Courtney come out on the stand and that the testifiers are children. Mr. Porter had a job interview with another school, where he mentioned he wants to find a place where he can help kids and make their lives better. He then visited the Walkers house to talk with Nora Walker about her son's interactions with girls. Jessica and her parents showed Mr. Porter the threats Jessica received. Mr. Porter asked her if she knows who might threaten her, and tried to convince her to reveal who her rapist is by saying it's safe and they can protect her. When leaving his house, Mr. Porter saw that a brick has been thrown through his car window with the message 'know your place' on it. At school, he asked Tyler about the pictures of Jessica with the words 'who would believe a drunk slut' on it. Tyler denied he did it and said someone must've stolen them. Mr. Porter talked with Jessica about her quitting the cheerleading team. He asked her if she knows where Justin is and told her that Justin needs help too. He told Jessica that he knows what it's like to try to be strong and advised her to talk to someone. Mr. Porter went to Amber Foley's house and tells her he's looking for Justin. Seth came home and told him to get off his property. They started fighting, which resulted in him getting arrested. Mr. Porter's wife, Tracy, confronted Mr. Porter about having to bail him out of jail. Mr. Porter claimed he's doing it to take care of the kids of Liberty High. Tracy was worried, but Mr. Porter promised her it won't happen again. At school, Coach Rick told him that he got his friend to cover up the fight. Mr. Porter came to school at a Sunday, and found Mrs. Bradley listening to the tapes. They talked about his tape and Mrs. Bradley told him he did all he could do. Mr. Porter started imagining Hannah telling him that she actually told him she wanted to kill herself and uses the word rape for what Bryce did. In court, Mr. Porter was questioned by Dennis Vasques about his meeting with Hannah before her suicide. He said Hannah walked out even when he asked her to stay, and it wasn't clear she was raped. He revealed it was Bryce Walker who raped her. When Sonya asked him if he agrees he couldn't have done more to help Hannah, Mr. Porter disagreed. He imagined stopping Hannah from walking out of his office and that he tells her it isn't her fault she got raped and it's never too late. He cried in court and said both he and the protocol need to change. The next day, the principal told Mr. Porter he didn't expect him to come to school because his employment record is under review and that it's better if he doesn't have any direct contact with any students. Besides this, he asked Justin to come to his office and tried to help him. He told him how he can still graduate with his class and asked him about his Mom. He told Justin that his replacement would send him back to his Mom's house, and he needs to let people help him. During a school fight, Mr. Porter tried to stop Justin while Coach Rick held back Bryce, but accidently hit Coach Rick which ended up in them fighting each other. Later that day, he and Olivia Baker went to the Clubhouse after Chlöe told about it in court, but they didn't find anything. Mr. Porter got fired, and he left a stack of files for Principal Bolan with kids who he flagged as most critical and need a lot of attention. |-|Season 3= Season 3 Mr. Porter shortly returned to Liberty High to help the police interview students about Clay’s possible involvement in Bryce’s murder. He called in students to see if they will talk about Clay's instability. He later revealed to Clay that he tried to get the students to defend Clay, which they did. Flashbacks reveal that Mr. Porter had been hired as Bryce’s private counselor due to Mrs. Walker not knowing what else to do after Bryce had fooled three therapists already. At first Bryce was resistant, due to Mr. Porter choking him in the boys restroom earlier that year. He later changed his mind after falling for a girl, and wanted to change for her. Mr. Porter gave Bryce a journal to write down his feelings during the time they're working together. He made Bryce read out loud a letter to his mother he wrote from her perspective about how much she hates him, which lead to an emotional conversation. The last time Mr. Porter saw Bryce, Bryce told him about how he sometimes gets thoughts about getting violent with the girl he has sex with. Mr. Porter told him that he shouldn't be dating or having sex with anybody at the moment. In present time, Mr. Porter told Clay about his interactions with Bryce. He also mentioned how there's something different about Tyler since the last time he saw him, that he had been through trauma and Monty probably had something to do with it. Mr. Porter's Mistake (Reason #13) Mr. Porter is Hannah's thirteenth and final reason for why she chose to kill herself. After finishing her tapes and pouring all her problems out, Hannah decides to give life one last try but this time she wants help and decides to go to Mr. Porter. However, she brings along her thirteenth tape and recorder just in case Mr. Porter fails. Hannah meets with Porter in his office and as her recorder tapes their conversation, the two begin to speak. Hannah reveals that she is completely depressed and that she does not care about anything, including life itself, any more and feels that she is not being who her parents want her to be and that she needs it all to stop. She also tells Porter that she has not a single friend after he asks if she cares about her friends and she believes that Clay now hates her. Eventually, Hannah mentions being assaulted at a party (Bryce raping her) and Hannah begins to break down. Mr. Porter tries to figure out the details of what happened but Hannah is vague and Mr. Porter hypothesizes that she may have consented to the sexual interaction but now simply regrets it, but Hannah denies this. He also inquires as to whether drugs or alcohol played a role, which Hannah again denies. Mr. Porter promises that he will help Hannah as it is his job to go to the police after a student has been assaulted but that she must tell him all the details, including the name of her attacker. Hannah only agrees to give him the name if he promises that he will ensure that Bryce goes to jail and that she will never have to face him again, but Mr. Porter admits he can't make that promise. However, when Hannah is reluctant to reveal her attacker's name, Porter makes the mistake of saying that she can simply just move on from her sexual assault. Porter then learns that her attacker is a senior and tells Hannah moving on will work because her attacker will be gone the following year, implying that doing nothing is her best option. This completely angers Hannah and Mr. Porter once again claims that if she won't confront her attacker, then she best move on. Realizing that she will not be getting the help she desperately needs and wants, Hannah then claims she will move on as it is the best thing to do. Mr. Porter tells her she can sit down again as there are other resources but she refuses, thanks to him for his "help" and claims she will just have to get over it since things won't change and she then walks out of his office as Mr. Porter answers his phone. Hannah waits outside his door for a few seconds, hoping he will come after her out of concern but he doesn't, even after finishing his phone call. Hannah then leaves the school, gets her things in order, delivers her tapes to Tony and the post office and then goes home and kills herself by cutting her wrists with razor blades, dying completely alone. Personality In the first season, Mr. Porter is shown to be an intelligent and somewhat caring person who is a loving husband and father and is kind to the students at Liberty High. However, he is also grossly ineffective at his job as a counselor, shown by his interactions with Tyler Down, whom he blamed for being bullied, and Hannah Baker on the day she died. He blatantly ignored Hannah's explicit statement that she wanted it all to end and told her to just move on from being raped by Bryce. As a result, Mr. Porter is the final reason for why Hannah chose to end her life and according to Clay could've stopped it completely had he done his job. Mr. Porter is shown, however, to start to change for the better in the middle of the season. When Clay's mother arrives to talk about the lawsuit, he informs her that Clay has left and is skipping. Later, after being confronted by Mr. Baker about the poem Hannah wrote, he immediately confronts Ryan. It appears as though he realizes Ryan is lying about the circumstances by which he acquired the poem, and this may be one of his reasons for preventing Ryan from continuing to publish the Lost and Found. Before being confronted by Clay, Mr. Porter denies numerous times that he knew anything of Hannah's struggles and that he met with her on the day she killed herself and attempts to hide it no doubt to protect his career and the school itself, showing that he is a selfish coward. When Clay confronts him he still attempts to deny his actions and no doubt after Clay tells him the story is utterly devastated by his failure, but still claims that they could not have stopped her from killing herself. After being given the tapes and learning of Alex's attempted suicide he is no doubt shocked as well and finally grasps the horror of the consequences of his actions. After the events of the first season, Mr. Porter has become a no-nonsense, aggressive counselor and more determined to help the students at Liberty High than ever before. He is also physically more violent and protective of his students as he intimidates Bryce to ensure he stayed away from Jessica Davis and got into a physical altercation with Seth, Justin Foley’s abuser and boyfriend of his mother, when Seth demanded money from Mr. Porter that Justin stole. He is also guilt-ridden and ashamed of his actions and extremely remorseful for failing Hannah Baker. Physical Appearance Quotes |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= Trivia * It was revealed in Beyond the Reasons for the second season that the writers' gave him the nickname 'ZeroF**ksPorter', because as stated above: he has become a no-nonsense, aggressive counselor and more determined to help the students at Liberty High than ever before. He is also physically violent and protective of his students as shown when he intimidates Bryce, after finding out he is a rapist, to ensure he stayed away from Jessica Davis. However later in the season, it becomes dangerous, as he is dragged off in a police car for assaulting Seth, Justin's abuser. *After leaving Liberty, Mr. Porter went back to school for Master's in social work. He was doing intern hours at the family counseling center. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * Gallery |-|Promotional= Season_2_Character_Portrait_Kevin_Porter.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-011-Mr-Porter.jpg ; S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-040-Kevin-Porter.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-075-Kevin-Pam.png ; S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-028-Kevin-Porter.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-033-Gary-Kevin.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-034-Kevin-Porter.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-038-Kevin-Alex.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-079-Kevin-Courtney-Marcus.png ; S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-024-Gary-Kevin.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-031-Gary-Kevin.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-051-Kevin-Porter.png ; S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-036-Kevin-Porter.png ; S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-018-Kevin-Porter.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-021-Kevin-Jane.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-023-Kevin-Porter.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-040-Kevin-Jane.png ; S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-031-Kevin-Porter.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-086-Courtney-Kevin-Clay.png ; S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-002-Kevin-Clay.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-004-Kevin-Porter.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-028-Hannah-Kevin.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-029-Kevin-Porter.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-031-Lainie-Kevin.png ; S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-017-Kevin-Andrew.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-018-Kevin-Porter.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-042-Kevin-Ryan.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-044-Kevin-Porter.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-045-Kevin-Marcus.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-054-Clay-Kevin.png ; ; S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-024-Kevin-Porter.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-048-Kevin-Porter.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-060-Kevin-Mason-Tracy.png ; S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-033-Kevin-Porter.png ; S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-031-Kevin-Clay.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-032-Kevin-Hannah.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-033-Kevin-Porter.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-036-Kevin-Porter.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-038-Kevin-Porter.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-051-Kevin-Porter.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-052-Kevin-Clay.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-081-Kevin-Porter.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-083-Kevin-Porter.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-111-Mr.-Porter-Bryce.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-113-Mr.-Porter-Bryce.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-131-Rick-Mr.-Porter.png ; S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-015-Mr-Porter-Nina-Jessica.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-022-Mr-Porter.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-039-Mr-Porter-Sheri.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-055-Mr-Porter.png ; S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-053-Mr-Porter.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-070-Mr-Porter.png ; S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-016-Kevin-Porter.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-070-Kevin-Porter.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-098-Kevin-Porter.png ; S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-006-Kevin-Porter.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-025-Kevin-Porter.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-071-Kevin-Porter.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-096-Kevin-Porter.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-097-Seth-Kevin-Amber.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-101-Kevin-Porter.png ; S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-018-Kevin-Porter.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-023-Kevin-Porter.png ; ; S02E09-The-Missing-Page-001-Kevin-Porter.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-003-Kevin-Porter.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-005-Hannah-Kevin.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-006-Kevin-Porter.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-007-Kevin-Porter.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-008-Kevin-Porter.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-036-Kevin-Porter.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-049-Kevin-Porter.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-067-Kevin-Porter.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-069-Kevin-Porter.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-071-Kevin-Porter.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-073-Tracy-Kevin.png ; S02E10-Smile-Bitches-037-Kevin-Porter.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-055-Kevin-Porter.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-057-Kevin-Justin.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-058-Kevin-Porter.png ; S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-048-Kevin-Porter.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-081-Olivia-Kevin.png ; S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-066-Kevin-Gary.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-067-Kevin-Porter.png References See also de:Mr. Porter Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters